dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiser Dragon
If you are adding information about shop releases, include the time and date you are posting. This page is a work in progress, information will be added as it is received. After the release, it will be cleaned up accordingly. (Due to recent changes of troop/dragons stats the kaiser dragons stats are to be shown its base stats despite the number of upgrades to the building. Your kaiser is still the same stats(depends on your buildings). Kabam is working on this so the upgraded stats will show on the Kaiser's Keep Page.)''' If you would like to contribute to this page, please post: *Images of Kaiser Dragon at each level (entire Keep images) *Gif of a Level 10 Kaiser in its Keep *Images of Dragon injured/healing *Battle Reports of Eggs/Armor in Wilds (when they are released) *Fill in the Stats Tables and Upgrade Requirements (or post the Keep images, we can get the info from these) *Images of Dragon without and with his Armor (cropped to show just dragon) '''This dragon can curently be upgraded to lv 15. The Kaiser Dragon is unique in the way it communes with its caretaker and surroundings. By using the rare Dragon Key items to upgrade the buildings within the Skythrone, each level of said buildings will improve the Kaiser Dragon's stats. Acquire a Kaiser Dragon Egg and settle your keep within the clouds. The dragon is still being used as "promotional" ruby material, so it will take a while for it to be in the wilds, so have patience. However Kabam have just released the egg and armor into the shop. To give an idea of the scope of time in between the ruby release and the general release, the last dragon outpost, the Cliffs of Chronos, took over a month. The Egg has been release to the shop so it will be in wilds soon. It has also been released in a "Tiered Power Tournament", and may be available in future competitions before the release into the wilds. Possibly, Dragon Scales and Armor for this Dragon may be release later on. It has options to change scales and armor like the great, water, stone, fire, and wind dragon. Further information will be updated soon. This dragon egg is currently (as of 15/5/2013) available in the shop for 499 rubies, with no time limit. Eggs and Armor Not much is known about this dragon. The egg can currently be found in the shop or maybe in Fortuna's Vault, before which it was available in the Heavenly Wheel. For each building upgrade, you need a rare Dragon Key. There are two types of Dragon Keys. To upgrade your buildings from level 1-6, you will need a normal Dragon Key. For levels 7-10, you will need a Master Dragon Key. Keys can sometimes be found in Fortuna: "basic" Dragon Keys in Fortuna's chance and Master Dragon Keys in Fortuna's Vault. For a limited time (May 20th, 2013) Dragon keys are in the shop and on sale (100 rubies). To level up each building past level 10 will require the Sovereign Dragon Keys mentioned in all level 10 building upgrades for potential levels beyond 10 The armor can currently only be bought in the shop. It will most likely be added to Wilds at a later date, presumably along with the egg. The Keys are also winnable through tournaments, promotions and events. Recently, the egg was added (for a short period) to Fortuna's Vault. 'Leveling & Stats' Description of Dragon as it is upgraded: Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats Building Effects Troop Compatibility/Incompatibility Compatible #LBM # # Incompatible # # # Due to the new level increase of the kaiser stats with the new keys it is unknown how it will effect the compatible and imcompatible troops. Image Gallery We are trying to collect as much images and things as possible before we clean the page up and remove out-dated/incorrect info. So please add anything you have to the slideshow below! Kaiserbaby.jpg|Baby Kaiser Dragon|linktext=None of the buildings in the OP have been upgraded yet, so stats will vary. Level10kaiser.jpg|Adult Kaiser Dragon (Unarmored)|linktext=None of the buildings in the OP have been upgraded yet, so stats will vary. Armoredkeep.jpg|Armored Kaiser Dragon (level 10)|linktext=None of the buildings in the OP have been upgraded yet, so stats will vary. Kaiser Dragon Egg Info_icon.png|Kaiser Dragon Egg Kaiserbabyop.jpg Kaiser Dragon Armor Set Info_icon.png|Kaiser Dragon Armor Set Armored.jpg Dragon Key Info_icon.png|Dragon Key Master Dragon Key Info_icon.png|Master Dragon Key Sovereign Dragon Key Info_icon.png|Sovereign Dragon Key Mapview.jpg|Map view of level 10 Kaiser Outpost Buildings.jpg|Buildings in the Kaiser Outpost, and what stats they increase Maxed Kaiser.png|Maxed out Kaiser Maxed Kaiser.png Screen Shot 2013-05-17 at 11.26.10 PM.png|Kaiser Outpost|linktext=Kaiser Outpost skythrone.JPG|Baby Kaiser Dragon My kaiser dragon level one.png Kaiser dragon lvl 5.png kaiserlvl7.png|Kaiser Level 7 Dragon's Keep Kaiser lvl 9.png Sick kaiser.png Kaiser against anthropus!!!!.png Library.png Academy (Low Level).png Cathedral.png Forge.png Bronze Chest icon.png kaiser.png Effect of the Buildings Instead of homes and training camps this outpost contains buildings in which you increase the ranged attack, melee attack, life, defense and speed of the Kaiser Dragon in addition to the increases generated by the Dragon Keep (image to the left). It is unknown if items such as the Sacred Bull affect the stats of this Dragon. The Kaiser Dragon is not available for breeding in the Dragon Sanctuary. With a level 10 Dragon Keep and the buildings at level 10, the effective stats are: *Ranged Attack: 912 500 (Academy Level 10); *Melee Attack: 912 500 (Forge Level 10); *Life: 2 144 000 (Greenhouse Level 10); *Defense: 912 500 (Cathedral Level 10); *Speed: 1 375 (Library Level 10). With a level 10 Dragon Keep and the buildings at level 15, the effective stats are: *Ranged Attack: 2 812 500 (Academy Level 15); *Melee Attack: 2 812 500 (Forge Level 15); *Life: 16 067 000 (Greenhouse Level 15); *Defense: 2 812 500 (Cathedral Level 15); *Speed: 4 125 (Library Level 15). Category:Browse Category:Dragons Category:Skythrone